


Home is Where the Heart Is

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Phlochte - Freeform, Sweet, baby phelps-lochte, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Just some Domestic Phlochte fluff.





	

Michael came home late from another long meeting at the pool. One of his swimmers kept getting into trouble and it was becoming a problem. A little punk he could handle. But this kid was just going to end up behind bars if he didn’t change his ways. He was tired and ready to go to bed.

He unlocked the front door to the house he shared with his husband, quietly making his way inside. He was glad that the dogs were upstairs, because he didn’t want them waking up. He was surprised to see that lights were on in the living room though. He walked in after slipping out of his shoes.

On the couch was Ryan, fast asleep. His head was resting on one of the arms, tilted slightly. On his chest was Jenny, fast asleep as well. One hand was clinging to Ryan’s shirt, the other was a teddy bear he had won during one of the meets. Michael remembered when she had gotten very sick and cried and cried until Ryan gave her the bear. She calmed down and held it in her arms instead.

Michael took out his phone, snapping a quick picture. Jenny was getting so big. She would be starting her swim lessons soon. They had a pool in the back and Ryan had insisted on it. Her dads were two multi gold medal winning Olympic swimmers, but what if they weren’t around and she fell into the pool? Once Ryan put it that way, Michael agreed almost instantly. Michael headed over to his sleeping family. He gently picked Jenny up, carrying her to her room and putting her to bed, making sure the bear was tucked under her arm. Ryan woke up some, yawning.

“Babe?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“About eleven.” Michael said. “Meeting ran late.”

“We fell asleep waiting on you.” Ryan said, sitting up. “Jenny said dada today.”

“Really?!” Michael asked, excited. Ryan pulled out his phone to show him the video he had posted on Instagram. Michael heard Ryan encouraging her. She smiled proudly and said “dada” clear as day. “She’s getting so big.” He smiled at Ryan. Ryan took his phone from Michael and snuggled up against his chest, resting his head on his heart.

“We missed you today.” Ryan yawned. “Sunday is too far away.”

“I know babe.” Michael said, rubbing his back. “But soon I’ll retire from this too and we’ll have all the time in the world together.”

“Yeah, and then you’ll come out of retirement just to kick my butt at like, coaching championships or something.” Ryan joked. “Come on, let’s get to bed. I know you must be tired.”

“Yeah a little.” Michael said, rubbing his eyes. Ryan took his hand and led him to their room. Michael stopped for a second outside of Jenny’s room, watching her chest move.

“She’s breathing Mike.” Ryan said. “You haven’t done that in months.”

“I’m just gone so much.” Michael said. “I don’t want her to think of me the way I think of my dad…” Ryan turned him to look at him.

“You, Michael Fred Phelps, are not your father. And we both love you.” Ryan gently kissed him. “Come on, you need your rest. She’ll probably be up crying in a few hours. She didn’t want all her dinner tonight and I get grumpy without my rest.” He led Michael into their room. They fell asleep, holding on to each other.

Completely happy for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
